


Brain and Heart

by only_more_love



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse into Brennan's thoughts at the end of The End in the Beginning. Double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain and Heart

**Title:** Brain and Heart  
**Characters:** Booth, Brennan **  
Rating:** PG **  
Spoilers:** Through _The End in the Beginning_ **  
Disclaimer:** Bones and its characters belong to FOX, not me. This story is purely meant to entertain. No copyright infringement is intended. **  
Story Notes:** This takes place at the end of _The End in the Beginning._  
**Thanks** for reading, and if you leave feedback, thanks for that as well.

**Brain and Heart**

"Who are you?" Booth asks, and Brennan is struck dumb by the question – by the way in which the brain can betray the body. A glance in his familiar eyes brings neither a flare of recognition nor warmth. But her partner has always known who she is. Without intending to, she has sometimes looked to him to reflect herself. She can admit her intentions have typically meant little when it comes to him.

"Don't call me Bones," she repeated often during the early months of their unlikely partnership. Ignoring her directive, he carved away the layers of her resistance, armed with easy smiles, takeout, and the stubborn insistence that the metaphorical heart mattered.

Booth has always had the uncanny ability to shrink the distance between them with a quirk of his lips or a meaningful flash of his eyes. In this moment, however, a chasm separates them; if she peers into it, just how far will she fall?

The transcendent emotion she yearned to experience, it fills her, tightening her throat until each breath is more labored than the last. Sadly, it offers her scant protection from the truth she has always known: the heart is nothing without the brain.


End file.
